Qué lindo eres
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: En medio de una monumental resaca, Red nota lo lindo que es Blue cuando cuida de él. RedxBlue. Fluff. A Dick figures fanfic.


Disclaimer: Dick figures pertenece a MondoMedia, y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Summary: En medio de una monumental resaca, Red nota lo lindo que es Blue cuando cuida de él. RedxBlue. Fluff. A Dick figures fanfic.

Personajes: Red (El monigote con la gorra roja), Blue (El monigote sexy azul)

**Qué lindo eres.**

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza solo comparable con la forma en que se sintió cuando usó aquella trampa de oso como sombrero.

—Oh… Fuck! —Maldijo la resaca dándose vuelta en la cama, entre un charco acuoso de sus propios deshechos de distinto tipo.

— ¡Despierta Red! —Una voz fuerte le retumbó en los oídos haciendo que entreabriera los ojos con dificultad, frente a él había una mancha azul que poco a poco se iba definiendo hasta volverse una persona no muy masculina, mirando con asco un condón usado en el suelo.

—Oh Dios, qué lindo eres…—masculló el chico de pelo rojo con la cabeza media enterrada en la almohada.

—Oh Dios, qué asco…—respondió Blue cubriéndose la nariz, el lugar olía a una desagradable mezcla de sexo y baño público, además, le sorprendía no haber encontrado a su amigo acompañado en la cama—ven a desayunar.

— ¿A ti? —Preguntó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser coqueta, pero solo recibió una cara indiferente mientras el de ojos azules se iba. Bufó despegándose de la cama, sintiendo los pantalones empapados y dándose cuenta que no llevaba la camisa puesta.

Caminó a la cocina pisando inconscientemente charcos de líquidos desconocidos, jeringuillas usadas y preservativos de colores. Cayó sentado de milagro en la silla, viendo una pastilla en su lado de la mesa junto a una taza de café caliente, se le humedecieron los ojos.

—Oww… ¡Eres tan dulce! —Dirigió los ojos al chico frente a él, viendo a un muchacho muy hermoso de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules tomando con calma una taza de té.

—Lo que sea, solo bebe—respondió notablemente irritado, luego tomó su teléfono y marcó—hey, ¿Pink? Sí, soy Blue…—escuchó un momento, Red golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa al saber con quién hablaba—sí, lo sé… Eh, pero… ¿Podemos posponerlo? Me salió un asunto urgente—miró al de pelo rojo y por su cara se adivinaba que Pink no estaba feliz—sí, sí… No, no lo estoy poniendo por sobre ti, cariño.

Red sintió una calidez en el pecho… ¿Blue dejó plantada a Pink por él? Un fuerte escalofrío lo recorrió y se sorprendió a sí mismo suspirando suavemente al saber la situación. A pesar de seguir con el cerebro nublado por el alcohol, atinó a pensar que podría todo ser producto del frío y comenzó a beber su café. Temperatura media, crema batida, un ligero toque de Whisky y un poco de canela por encima. Aspiró suavemente el aroma antes de llevárselo a los labios para tomar un gran trago, sintiendo la agradable sensación en la garganta, era lo que más le gustaba cuando estaba en sus resacas habituales. Dios, cómo lo conocía Blue.

—Amigo, eres el mejor—sonrió viendo al chico, quien continuaba peleando con su novia por teléfono, ajeno a los pensamientos que tenía el de cabello rojo. Red miró nuevamente la mesa y tomó la pastilla, poniéndosela en la lengua para luego tragarla algo asqueado, no muy deseoso de tomar su medicina.

Se recostó en la silla más relajado, aun con calambres por el cuerpo, la mente nublada y dolor de cabeza, pero relajado. Siguió tomando de su taza rojiza, sin apartar sus orbes anaranjadas de su mejor amigo, notando con cuidado todos los pequeños detalles; la forma en que fruncía el ceño, arrugaba la nariz, mordía sus labios, luego desistía cerrando los ojos, poniendo mueca de pérdida y ocasionalmente haciendo pucheros involuntarios.

—Tan lindo—masculló estirando la mano y entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo como si le alcanzara para acariciarle la cara.

— ¿Ya acabaste? —Bufó el otro, soltando un profundo suspiro luego de haber guardado su teléfono en el bolsillo, después de tener una desagradable conversación con Pink, la cual estaba tan enfadada que más de una vez le sacó en cara que no era primera vez que suspendía una cita romántica por cuidar a Red en su resaca.

—Oh…—miró de nuevo la taza, la cual solo tenía un poco de crema batida en el fondo—sí, amigo—sonrió sin dejar de estirar la mano, quedando finalmente recostado en la mesa.

—Bien, hay mucho que hacer—hizo una mueca mirando a su alrededor—este lugar es un asco… Igual que tú—se levantó de su lugar, caminando a paso calmo donde se encontraba Red—tienes que darte un baño—el de pelo rojo abrió los ojos desorbitadamente cuando una idea muy buena se le pasó por la cabeza.

— ¿Irás conmigo? —Se mordió el labio con picardía, sin dejar de admirar la hermosura del otro, cosa que no se permitía sino cuando se encontraba ebrio.

—Solo te llevaré—masculló con un muy ligero rubor en sus mejillas, ayudando a su compañero a ponerse de pie, el cual no demoró en apoyar la cabeza en el hombro contrario, aspirando el aroma de la ropa limpia y la colonia que utilizaba Blue, la cual desde siempre le había gustado.

—Hueles rico…—gimoteó mientras era arrastrado hasta el cuarto del baño, el cual por milagro no estaba tan sucio como el resto de la casa, con solo algo de agua en el suelo y jeringas usadas en el lavamanos. El por qué nadie había tenido sexo en la ducha era desconocido, pero no por eso Blue estaba menos agradecido de tener un lugar de su apartamento limpio.

—Tú no—respondió metiéndolo en la tina—quítate los pantalones—fue hasta las llaves y comenzó a arreglar la temperatura del agua, mientras que su compañero batallaba con su prenda inferior, la cual estaba llena de porquería, oliendo como si algo se hubiese muerto en los bolsillos.

El agua comenzó a correr llenando la tina, Blue rodó los ojos y ayudó a Red para quitarse la ropa, haciendo que pronto quedara desnudo. El de cabello rojo inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás comenzando a sentir el agua perfectamente temperada, como solo Blue sabía hacerlo, recorrer su cuerpo fatigado después de la descomunal fiesta que había organizado. Sexo, drogas, alcohol… Después de ello, los cuidados de su amigo le venían de maravilla.

—Voy a buscarte algo de ropa limpia, luego quiero que tires tus sábanas, compré unas nuevas, las que hay no se arreglarán aunque las lave industrialmente—masculló cruzando la puerta, permitiendo que el otro muchacho se bañase en paz.

Red tomó la esponja y se la comenzó a pasar por el cuerpo torpemente, cerrando los ojos mientras continuaba metido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo es que Blue seguía soportándolo? No tenía idea, pero le gustaba que lo hiciera. Incluso le sorprendía que hubiese continuado hablando con él cuando interrumpió su cita con Pink teniendo sexo con Stacy sobre la mesa… Por un momento vio el caso contrario, de él con una cita, luego llega Blue y comienza a tener sexo sobre su mesa, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue una orgía, pero pronto cayó en cuenta que le repugnaba la idea, no por el sexo, sino por pensar en su mejor amigo de esa forma, tocando y besando a una chica así…

— ¡Oh, mierda! —se sentó tosiendo y jadeando, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo había resbalado al punto en que la cabeza se le había sumergido por completo, haciendo que la nariz se le llenara de agua.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa? —Llegó de pronto Blue con unas prendas limpias en las manos y cara de estar preocupado. Cuando comprobó que Red se encontraba bien solo soltó un bufido, dejando las ropas encima de la tapa del excusado.

El de cabello rojo se levantó con cuidado y comenzó a secarse con la toalla que se encontraba colgada por encima de su cabeza. Cuando volvió a mirar a la puerta Blue había desaparecido, dejando que se vistiera a solas.

Red se puso su pantalón de mezclilla negra, la camisa roja de mangas cortas entreabierta dejando que se vieran los músculos marcados que tanto atraían a las chicas y la gorra de siempre sobre su cabello rojo. A vista de sus ojos anaranjados se veía bastante bien así.

Salió muy relajado del baño, encontrándose con un apartamento limpio totalmente, los fluidos corporales, así como el alcohol, los preservativos y las jeringuillas, ya no estaban por ninguna parte. Las paredes relucían luego de haber sido borradas todas las obscenidades escritas la noche anterior y sobre el piso, el cual estaba en proceso de limpiado aun, había un montón de bolsas de basura pestilentes apiladas y listas para que Blue las dejara afuera. El de ojos azules se encontraba actualmente barriendo el suelo, quitando los residuos asquerosos y poniendo las alfombras en la canasta de la ropa sucia.

—Perfecto…—susurró Red volviendo a mirar con cariño a su compañero, quien lucía agotado pero satisfecho.

—Hey, ya te vestiste, genial…—bufó—te dejé una bolsa de basura nueva en tu cuarto, mete ahí todas las asquerosidades del suelo y tus sábanas, después iré a limpiar para poner las nuevas. Si no lo haces ahora, yo no lo haré, ¿entendido? —Le dio una mirada severa, a lo que Red respondió con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad. A veces creía que Blue podía tener un instinto materno, o sino soñaba con ser mucama, como fuera, le encantaba, solo por eso su cuarto la mayoría de las veces se encontraba decentemente limpio.

Se dirigió a su habitación, encontrándose con un montón de cosas asquerosas, dejó la puerta y las ventanas abiertas para que el olor horrible saliera, luego tomó la bolsa para comenzar a recoger todo con algo de dificultad por su estado, aun en plena resaca post fiesta. Mientras tomaba los condones sucios recordaba con una sonrisa pervertida el cómo fue usado cada uno antes de desecharlo y a veces cuando lo hacía repetía en su cabeza "un hijo menos… Dos hijos menos…" hasta que finalmente desocupó el suelo.

Se permitió un momento de descanso sentándose en la alfombra despejada en posición de loto mirando hacia la sala para ver a su mejor amigo aspirando el lugar, el cabello negro cubría ligeramente sus ojos a momentos y él soplaba los molestos mechones provocándole una enorme sonrisa.

—Tan… ¡Lindo! —Blue dio un pequeño salto al escuchar el grito y se volteó rápidamente, encontrándose unos ojos anaranjados observándolo.

— ¿Ya acabaste? —Consultó con la ceja alzada, el otro muchacho negó con la cabeza mientras reía—ve a terminar—ordenó con el ceño fruncido. Su compañero solo soltó una carcajada y rodó por el piso hasta posicionarse del otro lado de la cama.

Logró quitar sus sábanas con dificultad, el semen, la orina, el vómito y el excremento habían adherido de forma increíble la tela al colchón, ahora entendía por qué Blue ni siquiera intentó lavarlas.

— ¿Esta vez sí? —Luego de amarrar la bolsa miró hacia arriba encontrándose con la figura de su mejor amigo en la puerta con una mascarilla cubriendo su nariz y boca, aspiró la alfombra para luego refregar con bicarbonato el colchón, cubriéndolo posteriormente con una capa plástica. Red ya lo conocía, el proceso duraba unas seis horas, absorbía la mancha junto con el olor, luego se aplicaba desinfectante y quedaba listo.

A Red le encantaba cuando Blue hacia esto en la misma noche y, cuando no se encontraba de mal humor por algo relacionado con Pink, le permitía dormir con él, momento que aprovechaba para acercar la nariz a su hombro y abrazarle, aspirando ese aroma que tanto le gustaba además de sentir entre sus manos ese cuerpo suavecito tan distinto del suyo.

—Eres muy suave—masculló al recordarlo mientras soltaba una risa, el de cabello negro le miró sin entender nada y luego simplemente salió del lugar, haciendo que su amigo lo siguiera.

El de hermosos ojos azules se sentó en el sofá delante de la televisión, y mientras tomaba el control Red aprovechó de tirarse a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo contrario mientras su compañero de cuarto se sonrosaba de forma ligera. Soltó una risita.

—Blue…—le llamó haciendo que el nombrado lo mirara—te quiero—confesó en un susurro, acomodándose para tomar una rica siesta cerca del chico más hermoso, por dentro y por fuera, que conocía.

—Lo sé—respondió con una sonrisa, acariciando los cabellos rojos muy suavemente para luego darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—Hum, idiota—rio.

**-Fin-**

Bien, luego de muuuucho tiempo sin traer ni un solo fic vengo con esto -apunta la "obra de arte"- lo sé, no es lo que todos esperaban... Pero me encuentro actualmente enamorada de esta serie, sus personajes y esta pareja por sobre todo, y el contenido sobre ellos está bastante limitado (Si alguien quiere puedo compartir lo que encontré) En fin, ojalá les guste. Bye.


End file.
